Enchanted Hearts in Hogwarts Halls!
by Trixie Payne
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Inuyasha Cross over fic...its one of my first attempts....Pairings are unknown at the moment... Incomplete
1. An Unexpected Gift

Title: Unknown (If you can come up with a good one for this story, I will use it and give you credit)  
  
Disclaimer: Life sucks, I have asked over and over to be given the rights to Harry Potter and Inuyasha. I have also begged to have a dog instead of my cats, although yes I love all two of them and like the other two. Life just flat out sucks, sadly because life has yet to give me a dog and the rights to Inuyasha and HP I don't own them for now.  
  
Loki- Okay I think you have scared away all potential readers of this fic.  
  
Sakki- I don't think that is possible as I am just letting them know the disclaimer. Unless you *glares at her muse* would like to do so from now on.  
  
Loki-*frowns* No that is okay.  
  
Sakki-I wasn't offering you a choice, now since you have one other task to do you should get to it.  
  
Loki-*mumbling* I am not your servant.  
  
Sakki-*raises eyebrows* what did you just mumble muse?  
  
Loki-I said Sakki-san want all of you readers to enjoy her story.  
  
Sakki-That's what I thought you said. *turns head to readers* Just a quick message, as there are too many Kagome Inuyasha pairings out there for you all to read, this one is going to be different. *smiles*  
  
Loki-*sits on authors desk pouting*  
  
Sakki- *Turns around and spots Loki* Why are you still here?  
  
Loki-*Is shocked but hides it from Sakki* I went to go look for one I really did,*pauses* but when I got to the part about your address I couldn't remember it. *Has just lied through his teeth to Sakki*  
  
Sakki- Really well I happen to know that when you go to look for beta writers *glares* aside from actually leaving the room, you just post a message saying: Beta Writer needed if interested e-mail Mercyonterra@yahoo.com with the subject Beta Writer. *narrows her blue green eyes* and now that I have done what you were supposed to do*Growls low in her throat*, you can lead the readers to the story and then get me something to eat and drink I'm hungry.  
  
Loki- Hai Sakki  
  
Sakki- Its Sakki-San to you, you flying rat.  
  
Loki- I am not *eyes fill up with tears* a flying rat. I quit! I don't want to be your muse anymore! *runs out of the room, laughs evilly once out of Sakki's hearing*  
  
Sakki-*watches her muse leave, she closes her eyes and shakes her head and speaks sarcastically* Pity I always loose more muses that way.*Opens her eyes and looks up* Well please enjoy the story, while I go in search of not only a beta writer but my muse too.*walks out of the room* Loki-sama I'm sorry I shouldn't have been mean to you.  
  
=thoughts (*Loki pops up* I think I will hide here in the commentary area for a while I doubt she will find me. Oh and I want to apologize for ff.net being yoai and not letting any of the good writers *cough, cough* Not Sakki*cough, cough* have use of italics.) * * *  
  
Kagome yawned today she had just turned 17, and she still had to pack to go back to school, she couldn't wait for her seventh year to start. Ever since she had gotten the precious letter telling her she could attend, seven years ago she had been waiting and counting the days till she was to go back to school once more. she thought happily She got up and dressed in her simple black wardrobe. Before she left her and her mothers flat she double checked that she had a map to the Leaky Cauldron. She still remembered the day her mother told her they were moving to England.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Hisakata kneeled in front of her daughter, "Honey you and I are moving to England, to be near your new school." Ten year old Kagome looked at her mother in surprise, "Mama we are really moving? Can I take my friends with me? I don't want to leave them behind." Hisakata shook her head and explained what moving meant. "We will be leaving for England in a week; you will no longer need to attend school here, so today is your last day in school. Be a good girl and run along to class." Ten year old Kagome nodded and hurried off, to see her friends.  
  
**End **  
  
Seven years had sure passed pretty quickly it seemed to Kagome and she was in her final year at Hogwarts, I don't ever want to leave that school, it's the only place I feel that I belong. Kagome stopped walking once she had reached the Leaky Cauldron; she paused for a fraction of a second before going inside. "Hello Tom," she called as she crossed through, Tom turned and nodded a greeting to her before turning back to a customer. Kagome paused at the entrance and then walked through, into the wonders of Diagon Alley. With out thinking she walked forward quickly bumping into some one on her way. "I'm really sorry," she said automatically as she peered at the red haired green eyed girl she bumped into. "No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Kagome nodded as she helped Ginny collect her things, "So Ginny how was your summer?" Ginny smiled, "It was good and what about yours?" Kagome tilted her head thinking about the two funerals she had attended. "Not so well, my little brother and my grand father died this summer. So I got to go back to Japan for the funerals and to sell the shrine. Saw a few friends I hadn't seen in eights years." Ginny nodded sadly, "you here to get your things," "Yep, You want to drop your stuff off with your mom and come with me?" Ginny's grin widened, Kagome was her best friend at Hogwarts why wouldn't she want to be with her best friend. Ginny and Kagome hurried off to find the rest of the Weasly's to let them know what they were planning to do.  
  
** Harry yawned and turned to the sound of laughter coming his way, "Hey Ron isn't that your sister?" Harry pointed out to Ron as he looked down at the menu in front of him. "Yeah wonder who she's got with her. Blimey she is cute," Ron said forgetting the menu to stare at his sister and her friend, "Hey wait isn't she that Kagome girl that goes to our school?" Harry nodded, "Yeah she hangs out with Ginny, funny I never noticed her till now." (*Loki spots Sakki and hides, mumbling some commentary* don't you hate it when that happens.) Ron nodded in agreement as Hermione walked over to them both. "Hey what are you two doing, I didn't think you guys would be here wasting time, don't you two still have stuff to get for school?" She began babbling on. Harry turned his head and focused on her the same time Ron stood up. "You bet lets go Harry."  
  
** Ginny and Kagome headed down the street, after explaining to the Weasley's what they were up to, as the neared one store Kagome slowed down, and froze in front of the Pet Shop, as another memory washed over her.  
  
**Flash**  
  
"Mommy can we go in there, I want to get a puppy" Kagome asked looking at her mother with big eyes, "I'm sorry sweetheart but you can't get a pet. Mommy is allergic to fur and feathers, and you're not having a reptile."  
  
**end**  
  
Ginny tugged on Kagome's sleeve pulling her into the "forbidden" Pet Shop. "Ginny I can't," Kagome gasped out, "Are you scared or something, I just want to look." Kagome looked into her friends eyes and nodded (*Loki laughs as Sakki goes right by him.* Like any one can walk into a store and not buy something. *grabs a sign and puts 5 knuts on it and hangs it around his neck, as he does puppy dog eyes* I'm so cute buy me take me home. *Loki starts laughing*) Ginny looked back at Kagome and held the door open for her, once inside Kagome couldn't help but want to take something home. "Ginny we should go; I need to get my books and my new robes." Kagome said absently as she looked at a Great Black Timber Wolf in one cage.  
  
Ginny looked at Kagome in disbelief, she knew Kagome was pet less and desperately wanted one the way she played with Crookshanks. "Alright Kagome lets go." As Ginny left the shop she bumped into her brother and his friends, "Ron" Ginny squealed happily, Ron just clasped his hands over his ears, "What?" Ginny looked behind her and saw Kagome hadn't yet left the shop, (Probably still mooning over the wolf. *Loki yawns boredly*) "Ron do you have any money left?" Ron looked down at his sister, "Why?" Ginny looked him right in the eye and replied in a cool calm tone, "I want to get Kagome a pet for her birthday." Hermione looked at Ginny, "I'll chip in what I have left. What about you Harry?" Harry nodded and handed his share to Ginny; Ron grumbled and handed over his. Ginny smiled, "Thank you, now what do you think she would like?" Hermione asked looking to Ginny for help. Hermione thought for a second and came up with an idea, "Here let me have the money and us three will get her something sensible while you and her." She trailed off as Kagome left the store, "Hi you guys," Kagome called out once she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny just grinned madly and tugged on Kagome's sleeve, Kagome turned away from the group and headed towards the next shop. In fear of Kagome over hearing Ginny mouthed the words Black Wolf in hopes that one of the three saw.  
  
**  
  
A few hours later Kagome sat in her empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, feeling sleepy. Ginny had left to go find Ron, Harry, and Hermione saying she needed to speak to them about something. Ginny knocked lightly and then opened the door, once in the compartment Harry had chosen for them to meet in before they all went to the one Kagome was in Ginny spoke first "Hi, so even Ron wouldn't tell me what you guys got her." Ron just looked at his sister, even though he had taken it home with them and Harry it had been covered by Harry's invisible cloak and a silence spell put on it by Hermione to keep them from looking. Hermione reached for the crate that is was held in and pulled the cloak off as well as removed the spell of silence. "You did understand me" Ginny whispered in awe.  
  
In the crate was the black wolf, with a small white mark on its forehead. It barked and then growled. Ginny smiled "I think she will love it"she stated letting it out. "Love what?" Kagome piped up, the quartet jumped in surprise, "I got tired of waiting for you guys so I came looking for you." She trailed off as her eyes fell on the wolf. She knelt down beside it and stroked its soft fur, shocked that it didn't try to bite her, "What's its name?" She asked curiously looking from face to face. "I don't know. Why don't you name him?" Kagome looked confused at Harry's words, "He is yours Kagome, Happy birthday from all of us!" He announced. Kagome looked down at the wolf removing her hand from his head, "I wouldn't be able to keep Loki (*Loki choked on his can of red bull*What?), no matter how much I wanted to, Mother is allergic to animals." Kagome said sadly not even realizing that she had just named the wolf.  
  
** After much debate they finally figured out what to do with the wolf when summer once again came around, Hermione said she would write to her parents and explain that Loki would be with them over the summer until fall when she would meet up with Kagome who by then hoped to have her own flat to keep him in unless something else was to come about. Having got that all decided they waited for the food cart to come around to them, and for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts they swapped and traded chocolate frog Wizard cards.  
  
** Sakki-*walks back to her desk and sits behind it, disappointed she hadn't found a beta writer, or her muse* Oh finished with the first chapter, I didn't hear you come in. *wipes her face of dried tears* It seems that I have lost Loki for good.  
  
Loki-*walks in quietly* Sakki-san I want to say I'm sorry, and I would still like to be your muse, but can you do something about that wolf. It doesn't deserve to be named after me.  
  
Sakki-*Smiles* I will think about it Loki-chan.  
  
Loki-*eye twitches* Chan  
  
Sakki-*nods* now will you please say it.  
  
Loki-*rolls eyes* Please Review and give us any ideas you have for this story.  
  
Sakki-That wasn't so hard now was it? So where were you hiding?  
  
Loki-In the commentary area *laughs* I got to give comments.  
  
Sakki-*reads over Loki's comments.* Hey cool, I never thought of those comments; consider it something else you do. *rereads one comment* Wait what do you mean all the good writers except me? *Grabs Loki and uses her favorite pressure point* you should be thankful you have me! As for the wolf being named Loki, I think you brought it upon your self.* Points to the comment where Loki is taunting people to buy him*  
  
Loki-*grumbles* I give you a reason to write, I do the disclaimer, and I do the.*Lists all of the things he does* and I get a mangy wolf named after me for appreciation. I did not ask to be put in the story as a WOLF! *continues to complain that he did not bring the naming of the wolf upon himself*  
  
Sakki- Loki-Chan stop grumbling. We have to work on the next chapter. *grabs Loki and drags him off to the work room*  
  
Inuyasha-*walks in to the empty room and swears most colorfully.* Why in seven hells am I not in this story? *The walls echo an answer "Loser"* what! *Inuyasha stands cussing at the walls as the janitor walks into the room and shuts off the lights and locks the door leaving a pissed off hanyou in an empty room with walls that are making fun of him*  
  
~Till Later 3 Sakki-Chan~ 


	2. Nightmarish Dreams

Disclaimer: *Loki walks in and clears his voice* Sakki is not rich enough to own two great ideas such as Harry Potter and Inuyasha. *Walks over to Sakki's desk and sits on it waiting for her.*  
  
Sakki-*Comes in looking like she is about to cry*  
  
Loki-*Blinks and watches her* I did the disclaimer all ready.  
  
Sakki-*Sits behind her desk with her head on it.* Who cares, my heart feels like its going to break and I feel like I might loose my best and closest friend.  
  
Loki-*Gets off the desk* Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Sakki- Since when did an angel of your status care?*Breaks down in tears* and no I don't want to talk about it. I just want to cry.  
  
Inuyasha-*wakes up and curses* Why in seven hells am I NOT IN THE STORY???  
  
Loki-*steps back from Sakki, not hearing the hanyou who hasn't noticed he is invisible* Well crying isn't going to help her any more than it will help you.  
  
Sakki-*looks up, Inuyasha stands in front of Sakki's face screaming, and of course no one can hear him or see him* your right it won't help. *dries her tears but misses a few that slip down her cheek* Lets let the readers get to the story and you and I can look for something that will help.  
  
Loki-*nods and turns to the readers* we are still looking for a beta writer if your interested. *Takes Sakki's hand and leads her out of the room*  
  
Inuyasha-*is really pissed off, and goes youkai destroying Sakki's desk* You B**ch, write me in the damn story!!  
  
=thoughts  
  
**  
  
That night after the welcome back dinner, Kagome was talking with Ginny in the common room about different names, "I don't think Loki fits him, besides there is all ready that one guy named Loki." A tall tanned girl stood up from her spot by the window and strolled over to the two girls, she sat down on the floor and absently petted the wolf, "Loki Taiin (*Loki looks at his book of Japanese words* That one means The Moon/ Lunar *looks back down at the book*) is my twin brother." She said to the girls, "Oh" Kagome said as she looked up from her notepad of scratched out names, "What is your name?" The girl brushed her long black hair away from her deep black eyes, "I am called Serendipity. I wanted to warn you about my brother, stay away from him, I know not why but he plans to hurt you." With that said she stood and walked back to the window where the moon's light seemed to give her an eerie glow, even her black cat that sat on the sill seemed frightening. "Come Anubus let us retire so that we may have enough sleep to be awake for our classes." Ginny and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged, "What did she mean by stay away from her brother. He's a Slytherin why would we talk to him?" "I don't know Ginny; let's give up on naming him for tonight." (*Loki shuts the book and throws it out the window after setting it on fire* Boring, just name the wolf Mutt.)  
  
**Kagome's Dream** Kagome turned around hoping to find some sort of light. A voice filled her mind She tried to call out but found she had no voice. Up ahead of her she could barely see the outline of a figure, Kagome tried to stop her self from getting closer to what ever it was, and tried running in the other direction, but found her self locked in one place. **End**  
  
Kagome awoke with a scream, as the voice in her mind faded What terrified her most about the nightmare was not the words or what she saw, but how the words were spoken and the voice that spoke them.  
  
Sakki: Well, that's it for chapter two, I'm gonna write the chapters as they come so Sorry if they're short. Who knows I may hit a great idea and write a really long chapter. 


	3. New Magic part A

Enchanting Hearts in Hogwarts Halls!

A/N: Yeesh! That last chapter was just awful, and terribly short. Well, my ex-muse has left my service and my newest muse is a dream. Her name is Inka, and she is a lot better than Loki. Knows very well that Loki is still her muse and is watching her Also I am known by Vampyre now in stead of Sakki… but that tale is for another time. Let us get to the story…

Inka: well done, well said. We finally have a title for this story. claps

Chapter 3: New Magic

Fear still raced through her blood, she turned and looked at the small clock by her bed and groaned, it hadn't even been an hour since she fell asleep. Not far from her a pair of golden eyes watched her, taking in her every move hearing every breath she took. Stalking her would have been the most perfect word to describe the way he watched her, only she was his to watch. He stood at the foot of her bed with his head resting near her feet. Kagome noticed he was there and smiled, "Hello, come sit by me for now." She whispered into the darkness around her. Another noise in the darkness brought Kagome close to a scream, "Who are you whispering too?" Kagome calmed down as she realized it was just Artemis or it could have been her twin sister Apolla. "I was whispering to my wolf." If there had been enough light Kagome would have seen a frown on the girls face, "But Kagome…he isn't in here. I just saw him sleeping in the common room."

"Kagome, come on you don't want to be late now do you?" Hermione hissed shaking a deep asleep Kagome, smirking as the girl rubbed her sleepy eyes. "No, your right…(yawn) I don't want to be late." Hermione grinned and tugged on her hand, "that's what I wanted to hear. I'll meet you in the common room in two minutes."

Kagome ran down the last few steps into the common room, "It wasn't even two minutes," laughed Hermione. Kagome smiled briefly and then looked around the room, "We aren't late are we?" She asked with concern. "Nope everyone is at breakfast let's go." "Kagome, good you didn't leave." A girl called out with red hair and sparkling green eyes. "Nope, I was just wondering if you had gone with out me Ginny." A whimper brought Kagome's attention over to her pet, at the moment Crookshanks was growling at him and trying to pick a fight. "Harry and Ron are saving us seats." Hermione spoke as she went over to scold her cat.

Several hours later Kagome's mind wandered back to last night. "Miss Higurashi, please pay attention." Kagome jumped and looked up, an apologetic smile on her lips. "Class dismissed." Kagome grabbed her books and hurried out of the room and down to the courtyard. She sat under a tree and flipped open a book when a shadow crossed her path, "So Higurashi we meet again." Kagome cringed at the owner of the voice and looked up, it was Malfoy, along with Crabbe, Goyle and Loki. "What do you want," she replied flatly knowing he just wanted to torture her like he did her friends. Before he got a chance to answer two strong voices rang out behind them, "Kagome!" The little gang turned to see who was calling for there afternoon prey, a tall girl with black hair down her back and stunningly pale grey eyes came towards them. _Thanks Kami for sending someone and getting them to leave me alone._

Kagome watched the girls and noticed that the boys seemed to take off as soon as they neared her. She smiled and waved to the girl, perhaps this would be her chance to talk to her. The girl paused when she got nearer to Kagome and looked into her eyes she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Kagome was taken away by her circle of friends. _Oh well there is always a next time._ Kagome sighed and smiled as she looked to Harry and the gang.

A/N: I'm still a little bit iffy about the pairings sooooooooo I decided that for now, I'm going to write one chapter with one pairing, then redo the chapter and do the next pairing. It will all be stated in the chapter titles. nods Now the next chapter is going to go back to when they were taking the Hogwarts Express to get to school to introduce the next main charry. Lemme know if you think it's a good Idea or not.


	4. From the Train to a Concert

The train sat, at the station awaiting the rest of the students to board the Hogwarts Express, bound to take everyone to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the last few boarders was a tall girl with black hair down her back and stunningly pale grey eyes looked around her for an empty compartment on the train. She sighed as she found a compartment next to a few students that seemed to be hiding something from one of there friends. After a while she got up and poked her head into the compartment next to her and spotted the group of friends all chatting. She shook her head and returned to her own compartment.

Ron yawned and snuck out of his compartment with his friends and began to walk down the corridor to go in search of the sweets cart. When he heard a commotion coming from a compartment next to the gangs. He turned his head and noticed Malfoy and his stupid band of gits bothering some poor girl.

"Look you jerks I'll give you five seconds to leave before I curse you." Her voice flowed like honey and made Ron's heart skip. He opened the compartment and heard a few muffled words just before Malfoy and his gang came running out dragging behind them one of there friends. "Wow, that was great."

The girl turned and brandished her wand at Ron before realizing that he wasn't there to hurt her. "Thank you, I hate that bunch." Ron blushed as she held out her hand for him to shake it. "Names Ember Nightstar, you must be a Weasly." She smiled at him, completely unaware that she was turning his knees into jelly. "I'm Ronald...umm.. Ron."

She nodded and sat back down on the bench, "Most everyone who isn't afraid of me calls me Em. Your not afraid of me are you?" She asked peering at him as the door opened once more and another person entered, Ron turned and came face to face with a tall girl that had long deep burgundy hair and bright claret colored eyes.

"Oh Ruby there you are, I was afraid you wouldn't find our compartment. Ron this is my sister Ruby Nightstar." The other girl smiled, "A Weasly nice to meet you, I ran into a couple of jerks one very cute one that had the unfortunate accident of calling me a Weasly. He was suffering from a broken arm as I left him." Ron nodded and looked back to Ember, "Excuse me my friends are probably wondering where I am." "Alright we will see you later Ron, won't we Ruby." Ruby nodded and waved as Ron left, before they collapsed into giggles.

Several compartments down Malfoy found him self in the company of Crabbe, Goyle, Loki and a new student who had long black and silver blue hair with stunning eyes a mix of violet and gold. Together they spoke of a revenge plan for the Weasly's and Potter, and a special one for the two girls that ruined Malfoy's fun.

Upon the arrival at Hogwarts Ruby and Ember weren't due to see Ron or his friends for the rest of the day, when the next chance arose it was only for a very brief moment. "Kagome!" Ember called out to her friend as she noticed that Malfoy and his gang were about to cause trouble. She hurried forwards to speak to her friend when Kagome was whisked away by Harry and his gang. She sighed and headed over to the tree where Kagome used to only to be stopped by a tall handsome man with long black and silverblue hair.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" She spoke as if she was bored with him, he looked at her and arched an eyebrow, "What could I possibly want from a witch like you." He bit back at her in a very snobby and dismissive voice. "Not much if you had to think of that comeback all by yourself." She retorted with a smile. "Look Nightstar just tell me what you know of that Kagome girl."

Embers eyes shone with mischief that Inuyasha failed to pick up on. "I know that she is not really a she at all. Her name used to be Souta, is there anything else you would like to know Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head, "no that's alright. I…I think that is enough." Ember burst out laughing as he practically ran away as Kagome and her friends headed back in her direction.

Ember caught her breath as Kagome smiled and waved to her, she waved back as a faint blush adorned her cheeks. She looked away and quickly took off to go find her sister Ruby, or someone else.

Kagome watched Ember take off quickly and looked after her a bit confused; She looked back at her friends and noticed Hermione and Ron in a very deep conversation about the days classes. Harry looked over at Kagome and smiled, his heart jumping a bit as Kagome smiled back.

Harry watched Kagome trying to figure out why she all of the sudden seemed to catch his interest. Her every move captivated him and he found himself listening to her when she spoke, in fact he should be listening now, "Harry watch out!" 'What is she saying? watch out for what?' A large object came in contact with his head knocking him to the floor and for a second he blacked out.

When he opened his eyes he saw Kagome down on her knees looking him over, she ran her fingers over his forehead. He blinked up at her blushing as her fingers came in contact with his skin. "Kagome" She looked down at him and blushed a bit as he sat up quickly catching her hand as she started to pull it away. "Harry?" She spoke a bit confused as to why he caught her hand and held onto it.

Hermoinie gently prodded Ron to get his attention over to Kagome and Harry, "Aren't they so cute!" She whispered to him, Ron nodded, "Think 'Arry will kiss her?" Hermonie looked at him and then back to Harry and Kagome.

Kagome looked over to Harry and held his emerald gaze as her heart continued to skip several beats, She swallowed and closed her eyes half afraid of what was going to happen as Harry took that chance to lean forwards, just seconds before his lips claimed hers a voice rang out causing him to jump to his feet and pull Kagome up with him. He looked over to the owner of the voice to find Ginny running to the group, "Hey they just put up a notice on the bored that were going to Hogsmeade tonight for a concert or something."

Later that Night

Kagome looked at her dress that she wore; it was a long deep emerald color floor length off the shoulder dress. Hermonie also wore one much like Kagome's except hers was a burgundy color. "Lets go meet the others in the common room." Hermonie suggested to Kagome as she made a slight gesture to the bed chambers door. Kagome nodded and followed her wondering what Harry was wearing.

In the other girls dorm Ginny sighed as she looked down at her own dress which was more of a badly sewn bunch of fabric that was bewitched to take on a smokey grey color. Ember poked her head into the room wondering what was taking Ginny so long, "Ginny?" She asked timidly as she entered, Ginny looked up at her best friend as she entered the room. She knew that her friend was a year older than her but had been allowed to start Hogwarts a year late so they were in the same grade even though she was much older. She admired how her silver and black dress clung to her body in all the right places, She gasped a bit when Ember took a seat next to her and leaned over to tilt her chin upwards to look into her eyes. At that moment Embers normally pale grey eyes seemed to shimmer bright silver. For a brief moment the thought of a slight possibility that Ember might kiss her interested her, then her eyes went wide. 'Why am I thinking of Em this way? I don't understand.'

"Ginny?" Ember looked at her best friend trying to figure out why she was crying. "I'm fi…fine Em..Ember." Ginny replied trying to keep her voice level, but as usual Ember saw right through her shareid. In a flash she had pulled out her wand and tapped Ginny's dress mumbling a few words and seconds later she was wearing a beautiful top and skirt that complimented the red in her hair. Taking her hand Ember led Ginny down the stairs to the awaiting group below.

While the girls where upstairs Harry and Ron awaited all the girls in the common room, "So Ron you going to ask Herm to dance?" Harry asked while looking into the fire, Ron's ears turned red as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Wha…what about you and Kagome?" Harry looked at Ron, "what about us?" He asked trying to see what Ron was getting at. "Well are you going to ask her out or to dance, blimey I bet if I dared you to kiss her you wouldn't." Ron taunted as Hermonie and Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs, Harry and Ron stared at the girls, "Your on Ron, I make the same bet to you!" He whispered and hardly caught Ron's nod.

Kagome turned to Hermonie before they decended the stairs and whispered softly "I bet Ron is planning to kiss you tonight. I bet you 10 sickles." Kagome smiled down at Harry as Hermonie whispered back, "Alright and I bet Harry is going to do the same. He wanted to this afternoon before Ginny came and spoiled it." Kagome blushed at the memory of that afternoon and nodded her agreement.

Ember stopped pulling Ginny once they reached the middle of the stairs, She could only stare at the two couples down below them. Ginny looked over at Ember and smiled silently thinking to her self. 'Thanks Ember, you're a true pal. But why do I feel like it should be something more.' As the happy smile faded from Ember's face Ginny felt like crying out even though she had no idea why Ember seemed so sad.

Later at the Concert

Harry who had been dancing with Kagome, grabbed her hand and took her over to the beverage spot and ordered two butterbeers. As they stood waiting for their drinks Kagome looked over to him and whispered that she thought he looked cute in his shirt and pants. As she stood back up right he moved forwards as if to whisper back and as she waited he kissed her softly pulling back as their drinks arrived. Ron who had spotted the whole thing smiled and turned back to Hermonie who had been watching as well, she turned and looked back at Ron kissing him soundly to shut him up from what ever it was he had been about to say. She had wanted to do that for years but she felt that at that moment it was a now or never thing.

Ginny lay under a tree at the top of a hill that over looked the concert by her self thinking things over. She felt her self singing with the band and agreeing with some of their songs. At the moment the band was singing one of her favorite songs, "Tell me about your first kiss," she sang softly not realizing that she was no longer alone.

Ember had been sitting in the tree for a full 15 minutes before Ginny found the spot and sat underneath her. She sighed softly and leaned against the trunk of the tree letting her mind wander and her thoughts take her away. She had bewitched her dress to change into a black strapless top and a pair of black shorts. She jumped down and crept close to Ginny just in time to hear her whisper as she sang. She leaned down to her ear and whispered "I wouldn't be able to tell you about my first kiss as I have yet to have had it." She smiled seeing Ginny's eyes fly open as she sat up turning to look at her. "Really but you should have dated several guys and had many kisses." She spoke surprised at Ember's confession. "Truthfully Gin there's a problem in your sentence and it starts with the letter G." Ginny blinked, "Guys?" Ember nodded and looked up at the sky, "Gin I'm not interested in guys, not at all." That had completely taken Ginny's mind, 'That's good, because I don't think I am either.' Ginny smiled and hugged Ember loosely hoping that Ember would tighten the embrace. Ruby took that chance to hurry up to them crying out in hopes of breaking them apart. "Ember you'll never guess what I witnessed!" she screamed out.

After catching her breath Ruby sat down beside Ginny, "I saw Harry kiss Kagome…" Ember looked at Ruby and a sad hurt look crossed her face, excusing herself quickly she got up and left. "Em? Em where are you going?" Ginny called out feeling worried. "I guess I shouldn't have told Ember." Ruby stated softly. "Why not? I think its great those two are going to be getting together soon." Ruby looked at Ginny and put her hand on her shoulders, "Gin, Have you never watched my sister watch Kagome? How she lights up when Kagome speaks to her. Didn't it seem odd to you that she became unhappy when she spotted them in the common room before we all left tonight?" Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I was wondering what that was all about." Ruby tilted Ginny's head up so that she could look into her eyes. At the same moment Ginny's breath caught in her throat. 'No, it's not Ember I was thinking about. It was Ruby all along.' "Ember's in love with Kagome."

Ember stood quietly sobbing into her knees as she sat a fair good distance away from the party and everyone else. She felt betrayed by her emotions and angry that something she admired so greatly just seemed to destroy her whole being. Her sobs were loud enough that she never noticed the sound of footfalls heading her way. Until it was too late, "Go away, I don't care who you are go away." She whispered desprately wanting to be alone in her misery. But Misery loves company and the other person never went away. In fact the owner not only crouched down behind Ember but they also wrapped their arms around her. A warm and comforting scent began to assult Ember's nose. There was only one person that had this scent. "Will you forgive me?" Ember nodded, "I already have."

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry for not updating, Last year I had moved out of my parents house and am now living elsewhere. Freedom is nice, but it costs. As that proves my updates have been very sluggish, and I apologize to all my loyal readers. I have not forgotten my stories at all. Its just computer issues that I have now. That and I'm also engaged so thats going to take up some of my time planning for my wedding and what not. ANY ways I am sorry for the delay in the story. Till next time!**


End file.
